Heavenly Flame
by Elysium's Hour
Summary: Siegfried is an Archangel, and Raphael is a Demon. They both dream of a different purpose in their exsistence, but will their desires come at a high cost? AU, and slash, but not so much this chapter! R&R Plz


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Soul Calibur this story, they are owned by Namco, Inc.  All the other characters are owned by me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello. This is an AU fic. Most of it will be in first-person narrative, but I will change it to third-person sometimes to give a neutral look at some parts. Warning: Lime/Slash for this chapter, and I made up a lot of stuff. So if something doesn't click, that's because it was created by me.  :  ) R&R

**Heavenly Flame**

by Elysium's Hour

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Part 1: Fall from Grace_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Pandemonium_

He watched them laugh, sing, dance, eat, play, blink, smile, run, walk, and speak.  They were his every moment. They took up all his time, and energy.  He smiled at their innocence, their ignorance, and their arrogance.  He lowered his eyes at their mistakes, and misfortunes, and laughed in their triumphs.  The underlying feeling was that he wanted to be one of them. He wanted to be able to feel and love as they did.  He lay on his back in the Temple of Watchers, the place where he spent most of his days dreaming and looking over them.  There was nothing he wanted more than to feel, and to experience the happiness they possessed. He being the youngest of all the Archangels, he was always reprimanded when he was doing wrong. 

"Siegfried? Archangel Siegfried!" yelled Dominus, the highest of the Archangels in Heaven, and the Everlasting Light. "Siegfried, dost thou hear me, young one!? Siegfried quickly jumped up from the ground, and turned around.  He straightened his white robe, and smooth out his long blonde hair. 

"Yes…sorry, Dominus. Forgive me," said Siegfried, lowering his head shyly.  "I was just watc…"

"And thou art not supposed to be here! Is it not so?" asked Dominus, folding his arms across his chest. He gave Siegfried a stern look and shook his head, as he walked up to him. "Siegfried, thou art an Archangel, not a Watcher. I know that thou art curious about the humans, but do thy job for our Lord, and savior." Siegfried lifted his head, and smiled. He had once asked Dominus if he could be a Watcher, but it was out of the question. He was made as an Archangel, it could not be changed. "Now venture forth, young one. Do thy duty for our Lord." Siegfried bowed slightly and hurried to the golden doors of the temple.  He looked up at the bluest sky that could ever be seen, and sighed.  A pair of white doves landed on his shoulder, and began to sing by his ears.  He smiled at them, and lifted them on his fingers.  

"Fly away," he said, softly, pushing them into the air. "Enjoy your freedom."  _As ye can fly away and be free, I cannot for I am bound by my Lord, and Maker. I must do my duty, for it is my purpose. I must go talk to him. I must ask._ Siegfried held his hands together, and lowered his head. Suddenly, he was transported to the tall throne of the Lord. Surrounding the throne were his noble Seraphim, and Cherubim praising him, and bowing before him.  All he could see was his Lord's feet and white robe, the rest of him was covered in a thick white cloud, which struck with lightening.  The Cherubim and Seraphim stood around the Lord's throne as his worshippers and protectors. Anyone who would ever try to attack would dissolve into a pile of dust.  Siegfried walked slowly towards the throne folding his hands in front of him. 

"Siegfried? What brings ye here?' asked, Artis, a seraphim. Siegfried looked at him with sorrowful eyes, as he stepped in front of him.  

"I have come to speak to Father," he said, hesitantly.  Artis rolled his eyes, and sighed. He held his golden staff at his side, and slammed it to the ground. 

"Siegfried, thou are art an Archangel. Ye cannot come and nag our father with thy bothersome questions. It is…"cried Artis, as a low brooding sound began to rise. The clouds above them began to shift, and the lightening grew louder. 

_"ARTIS!" _yelled a low booming voice. "LET HIM PASS." Artis quickly turned around, and threw himself to the ground, his head to the floor.

"Forgive me, O Lord. I begged for thy forgiveness," Artis cried, throwing his hands into the air. Siegfried smiled, and walked up to the throne. He kneeled down in front of it, and bowed his head. 

"DEAR SIEGFRIED. WHAT BRINGS YE HERE?" asked the holy voice. Siegfried threw himself to the ground, and stretched out his arms.  The voice of the Lord was almost intolerable to bear, and the kindness in it brought the righteous to tears.  

"My Lord, I beg for thy forgiveness. I am not worthy of thy grace," said Siegfried, covering his eyes with his hands. Suddenly, a misty cloud surrounded him, and he was lifted into the stormy clouds above him. Then his heart began to feel happy again, and he felt more joy than could be described.  

"SEIGFRIED, I UNDERSTAND THY TROUBLES. BUT BE CONTENT IN MY PLACE FOR THEE. FOR THESE QUESTIONS CAN ONLY BRING YE TROUBLE AND HEARTACHE," said The Lord. 

"My Lord, forgive me. I am but a servant in thy grand purpose for the world."

"THEN LISTEN HENCE FOR I TELL YE OF A TROUBLED FUTURE. YE WILL HAVE A CHOICE, AND THIS CHOICE WILL BE THINE ALONE. BEFORE DARKNESS FALLS OVER THEE, THINK OF MY GRACE FOR YE AND LET IT PASS."

"Darkness, my Lord? What dost ye speak of…I…" asked Siegfried, shaking his head.  The clouds turned a dark grey, and he was enveloped in a tornado.  

"DO NOT QUESTION THY MAKER'S WORDS!" yelled the holy voice, as the words echoed throughout Siegfried's ears.  He covered his head, as the whirlwind began to calm. A bright light began to radiate around him, and he was slowly lowered to the ground. "NOW GO, MY CHILD. DO THY HOLY WORK." Siegfried was then transported to the Temple of Archangels, the place where they held the gateway to earth. The duty of the archangel was to rid the earth of the demons that plagued the mind of the humans.  They were warriors for God, and the protectors of earth. Siegfried ran a pale hand through his golden hair, and slowly walked through the silver doors of the temple. He looked up at the six Archangels who stared at him.  Dominus, stood by the Altar of Light, and gave Siegfried an angry glare. Next to him, Illion, a platinum haired, blue-eyed angel, who was always nice to him.  John stood across from him, he was shy but very focused when it came to battle. He had black hair, and grey eyes, that met Siegfried's at that moment.  The two twins, Florian and Dorian, smiled at him with brown eyes, their sandy brown hair in their eyes.  Patrick, stood next to Dominus, because they were the same, mean to Siegfried, and felt he was a burden.  He had curly dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, that glared at him with much contempt. Siegfried had always wondered how they could be Archangels, they were so hateful, at times.  

"Siegfried! We have been waiting for thee. Where have ye been?" asked Dominus, folding his arms across his chest.  

"I was speaking with Father. I am ready, forgive me," said Siegfried, softly, bowing his head to his brothers. 

"Alright, let us go. The demons are in the west. We shall stop them before they drive the weak minded to death. FOR THE GLORY OF GOD!" yelled Dominus, raising his sword in the air.

"FOR THE GLORY OF GOD!" the others yelled in unison. Strips of colored light surround them, and they were transported into a funnel of colors.  Siegfried closed his eyes as his hair flowed around him.  Then suddenly they were standing in the middle of a forest.  Siegfried took a deep breath and brushed his hand across his brow.  Before he could take in the forest's beauty, he felt the presence of demons, and stood still, holding his arms at his side.  He closed his eyes, and his body began to shine. He was now wearing his Holy battle armor, and so were the others.  He wore silver brass leg and arm protectors. His hands were covered with gold and silver armor gloves, and engraved on his breastplate was a cross, under that he wore a white tunic.  He wore iron engraved boots, and on his head, a gold and silver headband. On his headband were diamond incrusted crosses, and another part of the headband part his hair down the middle and held the headband in place.  He pulled his Zweihander from it holster on his back, which was forged by the might of God, and blessed with his holy lightening.  

Siegfried followed his brothers into the forests, as they looked around for the demons.  He turned his head as he saw a shadow run past him.  "Their here, stay alert!" he yelled, holding his sword at his side. Suddenly, that familiar hum began to grow louder, and six shadows appeared from a crowd of trees.  The shadows morphed into human form, and their eyes glowed like fire.  A hideous laugh rang out from the demon in the middle, as a staff of fire appeared in his hand.  

"Hmph, Archangels! Thou art meddlesome! And ye shall be destroyed!" yelled the demon, as the staff of fire morphed into a rapier sword.  The six demons beside him held staffs of fire in their hands, and then the staffs morphed into different weapons.  Two maces, a broadsword, a falcata, a spear, and a trident. "KILL THEM!"  The Archangels stood in their attack stances, as the Demons rushed towards them.  Swinging his rapier towards Siegfried's head, the blonde haired demon smiled with a wicked grin.  Siegfried dodged the attack and swung his Zweihander at the demon's torso.  The demon jumped back and jumped high in the air, landing behind Siegfried. He let out a monstrous laugh and pulled Siegfried's long hair. 

"Oh…look what we have here!" he teased, as Siegfried tried to pull his hair out of his grasp.  "A fair specimen!"  Siegfried's anger boiled up in side him, as his eyes turned white, and he held out his hand. A blast of white light rushed from his hand, and sent the blue-eyed demon flying into a tree.  

"Vermin!" Siegfried yelled, closing his hand into a fist. The white light disappeared, and he charged after the demon. He swung his sword towards the tree and missed the demon, quickly turned around, when it rushed behind him.  Siegfried swung his sword from side to side, and the demon blocked every attack, keeping a wild grin on his face.  The blonde haired demon backed away, and held his slender hand in the air.  A red light began to grow brighter and brighter, and it turned into a ball of fire.  It shot out from the demon's hand like a shooting star, headed for Siegfried. With his sword held high, a bright aura formed around him, and the ball of fire was absorbed.  Siegfried looked over at his fellow brothers, and saw that they were all standing near a group of trees. The aura disappeared around him, and the blue-eyed demon was nowhere to be seen. 

"He escaped, Siegfried. Come, let's away," said Dominus, motioning for Siegfried to join them. Siegfried looked at the body of a fallen demon near his brother Illion, and watched it dissolve into ashes. He searched the trees, waiting for the demon to jump out at any moment. "He shall not come back, since he shall be outnumbered."

"The demons are getting more powerful, Dominus," said Siegfried, joining the circle that his brothers had formed.  The flashes of colored light moved around them, and they were transported into the portal.  Siegfried closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were in the Temple of Archangels.  "Dominus, I sense a different purpose."

"As did I, it seems the demons have a new plan," said Dominus, standing in front of Siegfried. "I implore ye to be careful. For ye know not what waits in secrecy."  Siegfried nodded his head, and watched his brothers walked out of the temple.  He sat down on the marble floor, and covered his face with his hands.  He longed to be released from his desire to be human, his desire to feel and to love. 

~*~

_Siegfried_

If I am to be faithful and truthful to my Lord, how can I dream of being a human? I look to their lives as my release into a realm unknown by my kind. But am I to stay content with my duty?  I disguised myself, and appeared in human clothing outside an English town.  I wondered around the forest looking, and the birds of the forest gathered around my shoulders, and head.  I smiled at them, and told them to fly away. They stayed near me flying from tree to tree, as I made my way to a stream.  The quiet sounds of the stream, made me smile, and I sat down in front of it, taking a handful of water into my hands.  The birds followed, and used my hands as birdbath, splashing the water over my face. 

"Silly creatures. There is a whole stream full of water to enjoy," I said, pointing to the stream.  A plethora of sparrow, robin, blue jay, and swallow flew into the river, and began bathing.  Their little feathers, seemed to bead off the water, as their chirps filled the air. I smiled, and held my shoeless feet with joy.  I wanted to be a bird as well, and look on the humans with a curious gaze. I stood up from the ground when I heard a rustling from the trees. The birds flew from the water and into the trees, like a great wave flowing in the sky.  I followed them, morphing into a sparrow, and waited for a stranger to appear.  I let out a chirp when I saw the blonde haired demon from the battle, a time ago.  He walked slowly, and wore black with a velvet cloak around his shoulders.  

"O Archangel, are ye still in my presence?" he asked, looking around the clearing.  The birds began to chirp, and he looked up at the branches of the trees.  "Archangel, I mean ye no harm. I only want to speak with thee." I flew down to the clearing, and hopped over to the stream.  The demon followed my movements, and gave me a suspicious look.  I morphed back into my original form, and closed my eyes.  My divine light shined around me, and I was clad in my holy armor.  I pulled my Zweihander from my holster and held it at my side. 

"What dost thou speak of demon!?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. The demon's face did not have its usual unsavory snarl or grin. It was soft, and his eyes cried out to me with desperation, and  simply…a fascination.  He walked closer to me, slowly, holding his arms at his side, as if he did not know what to do with them.  As I seemed to lower my sword, I hardened my expression and maintained a detestable air.  The demon only smiled, and stopped in front of me, as if I would not strike him. 

"Please, throw away thy sword. I have no wish…," said the demon, but he stopped, and moved his head from side to side, frantically.   "They are here! You must go! Flee!" He turned around towards the trees, and stood in front of me spreading his cloak to cover my view. "Listen to me, please! My brothers, they will kill thee, if they find ye here! Leave! You will not survive!"

"Demon! What treachery dost thou conceive?" I yelled, walking around him to see his face.  The birds began to chirp loudly in the trees, and then I knew what he spoke of was true.  My face tensed with confusion, for these were not the actions of demons. To save an archangel? To protect? I began to feel the presence of evil, more evil that I had ever felt, dark and sinister. The demon's blue eyes shook with fear, and I closed my eyes, never forgetting the look on his face. And then I was in the Temple of Archangels, and I fell to my knees crying out to my Lord.

"My Lord! Whould'st thou lead me astray? Please, I beg of you, my Father. Forgive me! Forgive…me!"

~*~

_Raphael_

I stood in the forest, waiting for my brothers to appear.  I wanted to run, run so far away that they would never been able to track me. But I could not be free, and be as the Archangel.  I do not believe as my brothers, or my maker, Lucifer. I am a demon, but I am a demon who sees the world as a precious golden orb, full of life, and people who are just as confused as I am. I do not want to take their souls, and engulf them in the dark chasm that is Hell. There is always a way for redemption, but to betray my brothers, my maker, is to die, and to be hunted.  The forest was like a cage, the trees the barriers that kept me standing still, the birds my accusers.  It was just, and fair for them to do so, for even in the hour now, I wanted to disinagrate.  

"Raphael?" asked my brother, Caelus, the first to walk out of the forest. He was thin, and had short straight red hair. He replaced, Kalin, the demon we lost to the Archangels, a time ago, but he was only temporary. His eyes were a light brown, and glowed like fire. He was horned demon, those whose job was to worship Lucifer, and assist the more powerful demons, like myself.  "Why dost thou stand here aloof? It is our task to seek out an Archangel."  I gave him a suspicious look, and walked past him, bumping his shoulder. "What troubles thee?" 

I stopped and shook my head, turning around to him. "Nothing, Caelus, I was just thinking. The Archangel fled, he stood where ye stands now." 

Caelus narrowed his eyes at me, and lowered his eyes to the ground.  "Is everything al…?"

"He morphed, Caelus. Let us go! Where have the others gone?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.  Suddenly, my other brothers walked out of the trees, their eyes glowing with fire. They were like me, the demons who tried to destroy souls, and the world. I took a step back feeling afraid they would sense my confusion, but I was older than they were, I was a grand demon.  There was Tisilean, black haired with black eyes. He was very devoted and loyal to me, and was overprotective at times. Bandenon, a white haired demon, with completely white eyes, he could not speak. He spoke through his mind, and only demons and angels could understand him. Ulienae, a pointed eared demon; brown hair, and sky blue eyes; most humans were hypnotized by his eyes, but only the weak-minded.  Catezen, blonde, like me, with grey and blue eyes, he was jealous, and tried his best to destroy me.  He walked out of the trees, and sighed, shaking his head at me. 

His stormy eyes glared at me, murderously, as he folded his arms across his chest. "We have been looking all over for thee, Raphael." His usual scowl formed across his face, and I rolled my eyes.  

"He fled, now let us go back," I said, simply, not wanting to reveal more.  I wanted to the middle of the clearing and held my hands together, palm to palm.  My brothers stood around me in a circle, and copied me. A circle of fire surrounded us, and engulfed us within its flames.  We were transported into the dark realm, and the cries flooded my ears once more.  The circle of fire slowly disappeared around us, and I walked ahead of my brothers into the realm where Lucifer, my maker, resided. 

"WHERE IS THE ARCHANGEL?" he said, his voice, brooding, like beasts that surrounded him.  I fell to my knees in front of his throne, and lowered my head.  He had chains around his arms, and his neck, and his long black hair covered his face. A black robe covered his body, and his feet shown on the top of the throne's steps.  "RAPHAEL, WHERE IS HE?"

"I am sorry, my Lord. He anticipated our arrival, it was im…"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! I NEED THE YOUNG ONE TO BE FREE. WILL YE LEAVE ME HERE IN CHAINS FOR ETERNITY?"  Lucifer's black hair moved away from his face, and his red eyes pierced into my soul.  I winced, when I felt the pain in my chest tighten. My eyes closed when my body levitated off the ground, my soul almost lifting itself out of my body. "HERE ME NOW, RAPHAEL. IF YE DO NOT BRING THE ARCHANGEL TO ME SOON, I SHALL DESTROY THEE!"  

I fell to the ground, and squeezed the skin around my heart. "My…my…Lord, forgive me. I shall bring back the young one." I crawled to Lucifer's throne, holding his feet in my hands, and kissed them, as if they were the only precious things that could ever exist.  He brushed a hand across my hair, and grabbed my arm, pulling me up to his face. A face not to be compared to the fairest faces in the entire world, stood in front of my eyes.  His red eyes, turned into yellow cat like orbs, and I lowered my head again.  There was not one person who could stand to look at such amazing beauty for long.  

"_Raphael, I do not want to destroy thee, but I will for incompetence. I created thee, for this purpose alone, you must fulfill this,"_ he said, his voice like an echo.  He embraced me, his arms wrapping around my body, with the warmth he always possessed.  "_I love thee, more than my words can express.  More than all my creations. I do."_  His soft lips pressed against my own, and I was overwhelmed with an ecstasy that I longed for every time our eyes met.  I held on to him, with all my might, and felt the intense pleasure run its course through my body.  His smooth tongue forced its way into my mouth, and I let out a moan, squeezing his back with my hands.  Lucifer's touch was known to only me, and it was all sinful thoughts of pleasure in one.  He was the saint of sin, the collector of souls, the father of abominations, he was my every thing, and yet, I wanted to be rid of him. I did not want to be the demon that I was.  He pulled his lips from mine, and gave me his hypnotic gaze.  With great caution, I moved my hand to touch his flawless skin, it was cold and warm, I could not tell what it felt like, but it was magnificent. Even the young one's beauty was nothing to Lucifer's, and he was fairer than the maidens of earth.  

"O master, forgive me, for I am nothing to thee. I shall get the Archangel, and free ye from this cursed place." My words flew willingly from my mouth, but I did not mean them. He could not see into my mind, so I was safe.  He could only know my fears, and then make me hate myself, and die.  Most humans fell into the deep, dark chasm that was his world, and perished in the fiery pit.  I ran my fingers through his hair, and he closed his lovely eyes, teasing me, curling his thin lips into a sensuous smile.  I did not want to give the Archangel over to this life, the young one. I wanted him for myself; I needed him.  He was the only way for me to be free, as well.  Lucifer opened his eyes, his eyes were red, and he pushed off him. I flew onto the ground, and stood up quickly, hurrying towards the door.  

"BRING BACK THE ARCHANGEL, OR PERISH IN HELL FOREVER!"

~*~

_The Great Fall_

Siegfried sat in the meadow full of all the flowers that his Father created.  The wind blew and the tall flowers touch his pale skin, and he closed his eyes. The sun shone down on him, and he lifted a pale hand off the ground.  His body began to float, and he shot up into the clouds.  He wanted to be invisible and disappear with the calmness of the wind.  Heaven was a peaceful place, and he loved it dearly.  He had no memory was a time before Heaven, but the wonder was still in the back of his mind.  His thoughts wondered to the demon by the stream, but he did not want to figure out why the demons were looking for him.  Was he special in someway? He did not know, but he wanted to know.  He was very curious about what the demon with blue eyes wanted to tell him, so he closed his eyes, and folded his hands.  When he opened them, he was in the City of Water, Venice, Italy.  His holy light shined around him, and he was dressed in Italian men's dress.  

The streets were filled with people, but they could not see him, save for only a few gifted souls.  He walked down the crowded narrow streets of Venice, and kept a warm smile across his face.  The presence of demons suddenly filled his mind, and he turned his head.  He walked up the stone steps to the Cathedral Santa Maria, and floated like a ghost through the doors.  He turned his body to the door, and stood there.  

_Could it be the demon from a time ago? Was he the one who followed me? What does he want with me? I am an __Archangel__, his eternal enemy. _Siegfried stood in front of the door, his arms at his side, his green eyes closed.  He saw the demons standing on the stairs of the Cathedral, waiting for him to come out, their eyes burning like the flames of hell.  In front stood the blue-eyed demon that talked with him, and warn him to go away.  Siegfried's holy light shined around him, and he was in his armor.  He slowly walked through the doors, and pulled his Zweihander from his back.  

"O Archangel, come with us, and we shall not injure thee," said Catezen, as a rod of fire formed in his hands.  "You cannot survive alone. Do not try and fight us."

Siegfried looked around at six demons that surrounded him, and then he looked at his sword. He realized he needed a lighter more slender weapon to be able to defeat them.  He held his Zweihander in the air, and it turned into a pillar of light.  When the light disappeared, his Zweihander was a broadsword, but with the same length.  Raphael, widened his eyes, and held out his hand, as a staff of fire appeared in it.  

"I shall not submit to thee. I shall fight to the death!" Siegfried yelled, as he ran towards Raphael, his eyes gleaming white.  He swung his sword towards Raphael's torso, and slammed his sword to the ground. Raphael jumped out of the way, as Catezen ran passed him with his trident at his side.  Catezen thrust his trident forward missing the green-eyed angel by an inch.  Siegfried swung his sword around his body, and connected with Catezen's chest.  The demon flew backwards onto the far side of the large staircase and landed on the ground, dropping his trident at his side.

Raphael stood back as his brothers slowly walked towards the Archangel with their weapons ready.  Siegfried focused his eyes on them all and stepped back, cautiously.  Bandenon walked forward, holding his falcata in his hand, and swung it at Siegfried. His face was expressionless, and his lazy eyes looked deeply into Siegfried's, as he smiled.  

_"Can you hear me? __Archangel__!" _said Bandenon, swinging his falcata towards the angel's head. Siegfried looked around and wondered where the faint voice was coming from.  Bandenon smiled, jumped over Siegfried's head, and landed behind him.  Ulienae rushed forward swinging his spear around his head, and thrust it at Siegfried.  Bandenon swung his falcata, as Siegfried dodged every blow that came at him.  He jumped to the side, and ducked when Tisilean swung his two maces toward Siegfried's legs, and the angel jumped up just in time.  Raphael stood watching his brothers trying their best to injure the Archangel. Catezen ran into the melee and thrust his trident into Siegfried's arm. The Archangel grabbed his arm, and flew into the air, thrusting his sword back into its scabbard.  Raphael followed, and grabbed Siegfried as a fiery tornado began to surround them.  Raphael looked back at his brothers, they had created a vortex, and it was a good way to trap the Archangels while in battle. 

"You must flee or ye shall die. Do not continue to fight! Please!" yelled Raphael, but Siegfried pushed him away, and pulled out his sword once more.  

"No! I shall die! It is my purpose!" cried Siegfried, as he flew down the group of demons below.  

Raphael followed and reached for Siegfried, as the vortex disappeared.  "NOOOO!" he yelled, as he watched Caelus swing his broadsword towards Siegfried's arm.  Siegfried thrust his sword into Caelus's side, and threw him into the wall of the cathedral. Ulienae slashed Siegfried's arm with this spear, and punched him in the face. The angel fell to the ground, holding his hand on his cheek.  With his falcata, Bandenon sliced through Siegfried's back, and kicked the angel in the face.  Raphael ran beside Siegfried and grabbed him, holding his hand out towards his brothers.  

"Stay away. Do not touch him," Raphael yelled, as a ball of fire formed in his hand. His brothers looked at him in amazement, slowly stepping back down the stairs.  Catezen ran from the side, and stabbed Siegfried in his stomach with his trident.  The blonde angel let out a loud cry, and Raphael flew into the sky, holding on to the angel tightly.  Suddenly, the vortex formed around him, and his brothers followed him into the sky.  

"Raphael! What…dost…" yelled Caelus, catching up to him.  

"Do not follow, Caelus. Stay away!" yelled Raphael, as his rapier turned into the staff of fire.  

Suddenly, Tisilean was in front of him, and he stopped, staring deeply in his black eyes. "What is this, Raphael? Lucifer will surely destroy thee! Give him to me!" yelled Tisilean, holding out his hand. "Do not do this!"

"I can not anymore, Tisilean. I shan't take another soul again. I love thee, but I can not be with what I HATE!" cried Raphael, as black tears strolled down his face. The angel in his arms, coughed, and clutched Raphael's arms.  "I have to save him, or he will surely die! Leave me!" Raphael flew through the sky with lighting speed, as the vortex followed.  He turned his head, and noticed Catezen followed him, closely. He dived down into the forest's canopy, and weaved in and out, trying to loose his persistent brother.  He turned around when he saw a large ball of fire following him, and Catezen right behind it.  He quickly flew to the right, as the fire erupted around the trees. 

"RAPHAEL! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Catezen, his voice rumbling throughout the forest. 

Siegfried, opened his green eyes, and looked up into Raphael eyes, as the demon flew out above a lake. "Let me go. I want to die. Let…me…go. I…want…to die! Vermin! Leave me be!" he cried, struggling to free himself from Raphael's grasp.  Raphael tried to keep hold of the angel, but he fell from his arms and into the lake.  Siegfried closed his eyes, as the water swirled around his body.  He let his body fall limp, as he slowly floated to the bottom.  He would not die, he would only sit and dissolve into dust.  His soul was wounded beyond repair, and he wanted to be unknown, just a cloud of nothingness. His golden hair flowed around his head, blocking his view to see the arms that circled around his waist.  He was pulled up through the water, and out onto the sunny horizon.  The glow of the sun made him open his eyes, as the blue-eyed demon carried him through the sky.  

"I will not let you die. I am sorry. I will not let them get you," said Raphael, softly, in his ear.  "I shall protect you, even if it means my soul."

~*~

_Raphael_

The young one lay in my arms, and I sat against a tall pine tree, the water from my hair dripping down my face.  I looked at the Archangel, moving my fingers across his face. He was unconscious and I had to find a place where we could be safe.  I looked around the trees, and slowly stood up, lifting the angel into my arms.  My feet left the ground, and I went in search of sanctuary.  I came upon a monastery encased in a tall stonewall.  The angel began to cough, and I could feel his soul leaving him. I covered him with my cloak, smashed through the chapel window of the monastery, and gently laid him on a pew.  I closed my eyes, and made myself visible to the human world.  Suddenly, out rushed three monks dressed in brown robes, their hands clasped in front of them.  They looked up at the broken stained glass window, then at me, and quickly signed themselves. I stood up quickly, wiping the water from my eyes.  

"I need…I need…help. He…he…he is injured. I…I need you help," I said, shaking.  The three monks stared at me, unable to speak, and I looked at them desperately.  "Please! You have to listen! I need sanctuary.  He will die."  When they did not move, I grabbed the Archangel in my arms, and walked towards the door. 

"Wait! Yes…yes…you can stay here. How bad is your friend injured, sir?" asked the plump monk.  I quickly turned around and ran to them, kneeling on my knees.  Their eyes widened, and they signed themselves, falling to their knees.  The Archangel glowed, the wounds on his arm, back, and torso did not bleed, only pulsate.  "He is…he is…my God.  He is…ho…we must get him to the infirmary!"

"No!" I yelled, holding the angel to me. "You can do nothing for him. I need your consent to stay here. I…"

"Yes…O…yes…come, follow us. Please," said, the taller monk.  He gestured for me to follow them, and I did, slowly. They led me up a staircase, and into a small room.  I laid the Archangel on the bed, and he made a little whimper.  "How do you plan to cure him?"

I looked up at the tall monk, and turned back to the angel. "The only way I know how.  Please stand…"  
  


"No! You cannot! He will be damned if you use your powers to cure him," yelled, the smaller monk. I turned my fiery eyes to them, and they jumped back, signing themselves again. 

"He will die. I shall do all I can for him to live," I said, softly, laying my hands on the angel's stomach. A red and black light appeared under my hands, and slowly move around the angel's body.  He began to twist, and his eyes opened, revealing completely white pupils.  Suddenly, his wounds began to close up, and then his body was still.  I pulled my hands off him, and moved my head over his face.  "He is sleeping now. Leave us." The three monks scurried out the small room, and shut the door behind them.  I already knew that he would never enter heaven again, after I healed him with my demonic powers.  Once an angel has been polluted with a demon's powers, they are damned, and can never be pure again. I caressed his face gently with my fingers, and put my lips close to his mouth.  His breath was sweet, like the white rose.  I jumped back when his body began to shine brightly; his armor disappeared, and was replaced with worn men's clothing.  I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my mouth, kissing all five fingernails, as if they were precious ivory.  My gaze went to his face, as I gently laid his hand back to his side.  I pulled myself into the wooden chair adjacent to the bed, and laid my head against the wall. 

"What have I done to deserve such a being?" I whispered. "He will hate me, when he awakens, but what is that compared to the look his beautiful eyes shall possess.  If there were clouds as soft, and as light as his hand is in mine, would he be as a whisper in the wind or more. O blessed sun, you have given me your brightest flame."

~*~

_Siegfried_

_There is no more…Siegfried…Siegfried…Siegfried…there is no more…there is no more…Siegfried… _I opened my eyes, and let them wonder around the foreign place in which I lay.  I quickly sat up, and I was on a bed, wearing worn clothing.  My body began to shake, when I closed my eyes, and did not go anywhere.  I closed my eyes again, and I still sat on the wooden bed.  A trail of tears made their way down my cheeks, and I slowly touched my face, having never cried before.  My eyes turned to my right, when I felt horrible eyes on me.  I gasped, and pushed my back against the cold stonewall, when I saw the blue-eyed demon kneeling against the bed.  __

"Archangel…I saved thee. You are safe and…"

"What…what…where…am…I? What…have ye done to me?" I said, huddled against the wall.  The demon crawled onto the bed, and sat in front of me. 

"I have brought ye to this monastery. The monks gave me permission. You were injured and I healed thee," he said, softly, moving his hand to my face.  I began to shake again, and I covered my face with my hands.  

"How…why…no…NO!  FATHER!" I yelled, standing up on the bed, my arms stretched out to the ceiling. "FATHER! HELP ME! FAAAATTTHHHHERRR!" My voice echoed throughout the room, and made the walls shake.  I fell back onto the bed, and the demon grabbed me and shook me.  

"NO! Silence, thou shall reveal thyself. Stop now. Silence!" he yelled, putting his hand over my mouth.  I pulled myself out of his hands, and pushed him off the bed.  He stood up, his fiery eyes, stared at me, and then I was still.  My body began to levitate off the bed, and I could not move.  "Archangel, I had to save thee. Please do not be angry. Control thyself. Please!"

"Put _me_ down!" I said, sternly, keeping my eyes on him. "Why did ye not leave me to die? Now, I am damned, and shall never be in Heaven with my Lord, again." I fell onto the bed, and the demon pulled me into his arms. Those human feelings, the very feelings I longed for made me weak. My tears fell from my eyes, and the demon wiped them away.  "Leave me be. Let me rot in this place, so that Father will have mercy. Leave me be."

"I cannot. I…I…care for thee, more than my maker. More than…more than…my own soul.  I love thee," he said, holding me against his body.  I cried, as he squeezed me tighter, pressing his lips against my neck.  The walls began to shake, and the demon looked up at the ceiling, trembling.  "O…no…their here! We must go. They have found us!"

"Who has found us? What dost thou…?" I yelled, standing next to him.  He looked at me, grabbed his cloak, and wrapped it around me.  

"Come!" he yelled, taking my arm, and pulling me to the door, and down the staircase. Through the wall appeared one of his brothers, carrying a staff of fire in his hands.  

"O my, dear brother," said Ulienae, an evil smirk on his face. "This is the end. I am very sorry, but Lucifer wants thy soul." He rushed at us, as his spear appeared in his hands.  The blonde demon, grabbed me, flew down the staircase, and out into the chapel.  In the chapel, his four other brothers floated above the pews waiting for him.  

"Raphael! Surrender, thou hast not a chance!" yelled Catezen, rushing towards us with trident in hand. Raphael held on to me tightly, and flew through the broken window near the top of the chapel.  His brothers followed, their eyes burning like fire, as I looked over Raphael's shoulder. 

I almost slipped from his arms when I began to become lost in the darkness of their eyes. "Hold on to me! Do not let go!" Raphael yelled, squeezing my torso harder.  I pulled my arms tighter around his neck, and buried my face into his shoulder.  An eruption of fire followed us, as he moved in and out of the forest canopy.  "Wrap thine arms around my waist, and cover thyself with my cloak. Hurry! I cannot escape the fire! Hurry!" 

I obeyed his command and hid under his cloak, like a child in its mother's belly.  I felt the intense heat surround us, and the demon let out a loud scream.  I held him as tight as I could, and widened my eyes, when I felt us descend.  The demon landed on the ground roughly, and pulled me from under his cloak.  I gasped when I saw his skin nearly peeled off his body, and his hair was completely gone.  "O…O my…what has…O…my…" Before I could move my hands to comfort he closed his eyes, and his body grew new skin, and new hair.  He was himself again, and I was relieved.  

"Nothing to worry about. It is alright," he said, softly, grabbing my arm. He pulled me deep into the forest, and pushed me up against a tall tree. "Stay here. Do not move. If one of my brothers should find thee, run. Run as fast as thy legs can carry thee." He flew up into the canopy, and looked back down at me.  "I shall return, do not fret, Archangel!"

I fell to my knees and clasped my hands together, holding them high in the air. "My Lord, my God, what do I do? Forgive me! Take me back, my Lord. I do not want this! Forgive me! I am not worthy of your grace! Please, my Lord!"  Tears fell from my eyes, and I covered my face, nothing wanting Father to see my human weakness. Suddenly, I raised my eyes, and looked up at the light that appeared in front of me.  I knew who it was, before the holy figure showed itself, and I stood from the ground with unwavering joy.  "Dominus! Dominus, thou hast come for me?"

Dominus stepped out of the light, and slowly walked towards me.  "Siegfried, there is no way for ye to come back to the kingdom of Heaven. Your soul is tainted, the stench reeks from thee."

"No! Dominus, I had no choice in the matter. Yonder demon took it upon himself to heal my wounds. What does Father say?" I asked, touching his arm. His eyes lowered to the ground, and he shook his head slightly. 

"He says it is out of his hands. It is your choice to…."

"No! Father!" I yelled, walking around him fall on my knees, and lifted my hands to the sky. "FAAATTTHHHERR! DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Young one! Siegfried!" yelled Dominus, grabbing my shoulders. "Calm yourself."

"Why dost thou call me young one? Why am I called this name?" I asked, turning around to him. "The demons call me this name as well. What does it mean?"

"You were not made an angel. You died a human, and were favored by our Lord. You died very young, a time ago. Before the Son of Man was born onto the earth."

"But…why? Why did father make me an angel after I became a spirit? Did he deceive…"

"Never! How dare ye question our Lord's actions!  You were righteous, and truthful during thy life. The Emperor had ye killed by the gladiator in the theater of death.  You were confident to the end, ye head held high, ye died a righteous man, and ye were rewarded in Heaven." Dominus held my head in his hands, and walked around me.  

"Dominus, do not go. Please tell me more.  I do not remember…please…tell me," I cried, crawling to him, and taking his robe in my hands.  "Pray, tell me of my age?"

"Ten and eight years, when I saw ye spirit rise into heaven then.  Most fair with golden hair, and emerald eyes so full of joy, when Father held ye in his holy cloud.  Thou dost not remember this because of thy age and temperament. Thus, it was such a time ago. Now I must go."

I held on to his robe, and held it to my face, letting my tears fall onto it.  "Dominus, take me with thee. I cannot stay with the demon. Dominus!"

"Thou art afraid, and I know this. I am sorry, Siegfried. Be righteous, and look to our Lord.  Do not let the demon use his powers for thee, even it means thy death," said Dominus, touching my head, and then he disappeared. I pushed my head to the earth, and rubbed my face into the dirt. I could not comprehend why my Father would leave me on earth.  I wanted to be with him in paradise, and do my duty to destroy the demons of Satan.  

The presence of the demon waited behind me, and I quickly turned around to confirm my suspicions. He stood against the tree, as if he had been standing there the entire time I talked with Dominus.  His blue eyes were soft, and still, he had his hands clasped behind his back.  I stood up from the ground, and ran my hands though my hair.  He suddenly ran from under the tree, grabbed me, and flew into the air.  

"What? What is it?" I asked, holding on to him for dear life. The demon slowed his flight, and pulled me up to his face. He brushed away the hair the covered my face, and gazed into my eyes. The desperate and almost injured look that he gave me, startled me, and I closed my eyes.

"Open thine eyes! Now!" he yelled, shaking me. I obeyed, and saw black tears streamed down his face.  "Why must ye go back? Stay here with me!"  He flew higher, and pressed my head against his chest.  "Tell me!"

"I…I…shall be righteous until I die, and then I shall see my Lord again. I shall not…"

"YOU SHALL! YOU SHALL!" he cried, squeezing my body tighter.  I tried to pull myself from his grasp, but his arms were like a vice.  "YOU SHALL FAIL. YOU SHALL STAY WITH ME!"

"NOOOO! LET ME GO! I…shall…" I shrieked.  "FATHER! HELP ME! FAAATTHHEER! SAVE ME!" The demon squeezed me even more, and I began to go limp.  He flew over a large meadow, and landed on the ground, letting me fall onto the tall weeds.  I looked up at the demon, and turned, hiding my face in the grass. My cries were quiet so that he could not hear me; I did not want him to know I was afraid.  I was so terrified that I would get hurt and he would heal me again.  All I wanted was to be with My Lord, My God.  I did not want to be damned any longer, because it was tearing me apart. 

"I am sorry, Archangel. I did not mean to scare thee. Thou art weak, without power. I am sorry, please, forgive me. I understand," he said, kneeling down beside me.  "I am a selfish beast. I do not deserve thy company." His arms wrapped around me, and pulled me around to face him.  "Look at me with only thine eyes, and I shall be more than grateful to thee." 

I slowly moved my eyes to look at him, and I saw his face was calm again. He pulled me up and laid my head against his shoulder.  "I must go back to my Lord. What dost thou want with me?"  I lowered my eyes, and folded my hands in my lap.  He lifted my chin with his finger, and turned my face close to his own.  I sensed a deep longing in his eyes, but I could not place what he longed for. Was it I? I hoped it was not, because he would keep me prisoner in his dungeon of insanity. 

"I only desire thy gracious love equal to my own love for thee," he said, caressing my cheek. "I cannot let ye go to thy Lord. Please do not leave my side, for if ye must, I shall dissolve my soul into the lake there hence. I have no other task, but to protect thee."

"My love? What sort of love is this?" I asked, looking away.  "I pity thee, for it is impossible for me to stay with thee.  I live for my God, and my maker, not a demon."

The demon's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.  "I shall never let you leave. If ye shall leave, then ye shall die!" Raphael stood up, and grabbed my hair, carrying me to the lake.  His blue eyes were fiery flames, deep dark pits of evil.  He dropped me at the shore, as a staff of fire formed in his hand.  I quickly jumped up and ran down the sandy shoreline, but he caught up with me.  "Dost thou want to die, Archangel! Will ye die for thy Lord!?" He grabbed my neck, and the staff of fire formed into a rapier. He pressed the tip of the blade against my chest, and pushed the blade through.  My eyes grew wide, as the blade broke through my rib cage, and out of through my back.  The demon's eyes turned blue again, and he let me fall to the ground.  I clutched my chest, and began shaking, crying from the intense pain. Pain? I felt pain, it was horrible, but I was glad I would be with my Lord soon.  The rapier in the demon's hand morphed into the staff of fire, and disappeared.  Black tears began to flood the demon's eyes, and he fell to his knees, rubbing his face against mine.  He let out a loud cry, and the ground rumbled at the sound.  "Do not worry. I shall make it…better. I shall…"

"N…No…lea…leave…me...be," I cried, struggling to force the words out of my mouth.  "Do not touch me! Let me die…please."  Raphael did not head my request, as he picked me up, and ran into the forest.  

"Never," he said simply, sitting me against a tree.  He laid his hands on my chest, and the black and red light encircled my body.  I closed my eyes, and swam in a sea of total darkness.  I saw my brothers flying away from me, and I called them, but they did not turn.  I tried to stay afloat in the treacherous sea, but the demon held me down.  I grabbed his arms, and tried to get free, but he steadily held me under.  Under the water, the demons of hell swam around me, as I began to fall into the dark abyss that was below me. And all the while, his arms around my waist, the blue-eyed demon, Raphael, assisted me in my descent. I disappeared into darkness and I knew that I would never escape.  

~*~

Author's Notes:  Well there you are, that's chapter one.  I hoped you all liked it, and please rate, tell me what you think.  I will try to put up Chapter 2 soon.  Sorry for any errors : )


End file.
